Wrongdoing
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Oh geez, I’m getting this bizarre feeling again...what’s wrong with me?” Lambo mentally shouted to himself. There was something wrong with him after his ‘encounter’ with his beloved tutor... RebornLambo, hints of MPREG.


**Title: **Wrongdoing.

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Summary: **"Oh geez, I'm getting this bizarre feeling again...what's wrong with me??" Lambo mentally shouted to himself. There was something wrong with him after his '_encounter_' with his beloved tutor... RebornLambo, hints of MPREG.

**Beta by: **TehSpookyWaffle.

**© Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **Belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Lambo found himself wrapped up in his blanket, not wearing anything besides the white sheet on his body with his clothes scattered on the floor, and his room was like a hurricane crushed his room before.

But it's not a hurricane or a disaster, it's just.... a little '_encounter' _with his beloved tutor, Reborn, last night. And the '_encounter' _was really great, he swears to himself.

His cellphone rang on the table beside his bed. He slowly shoved his hand out from the blanket to reach his cellphone. And there's a message for him.

'_Wake up, dumb cow. It's morning already. Get yourself cleaned up and go to the headquarters immediately.' _–Reborn.

Lambo smirked to himself after he read the message.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_3 horrible weeks after that...._)

"Oh no." the Thunder Guardian muttered, his face pale-white like the walls. He placed his hand to his mouth. There's a hot liquid pumping up into his throat; his stomach isn't great either.

"Lambo-san? Are you okay? You look so pale," said Yamamoto, when he found Lambo in bad shape.

"Uh, I'm...i'm feeling the bizarre things again... there...there is something wrong with my stomach and I want to...." Lambo immediately ran away from Yamamoto to the bathroom and Yamamoto could hear vomiting sounds from there.

"Oh my... I think you need a doctor, Lambo-san...." Yamamoto said, sweatdropping.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Then....._)

"Dumb Cow."

Lambo's eyes snapped open when he heard Reborn calling his name, and he saw the Hitman sitting up on the bed staring down at him. Lambo pulled the blanket up to him, avoiding eye contact with Reborn.

"Wake up; you've been sleeping all day long." Reborn muttered, still staring at _his _dumb cow.

"Stop staring at me like that... and no, I don't want to..." Lambo said, his voice half shaking because he realized that Reborn kept staring at him.

"Why?" Reborn pulled the blanket off Lambo. The younger man shrieked and almost fell off the bed if he hadn't held the sheets. "I told you so, so do it." Reborn smirked.

"_Yare! _I'm very tired today! Please give me a break, you jerk!" Lambo quickly grabbed a near by pillow and threw it at Reborn which only made the Hitman laugh sarcastically.

"Tired? How come, I saw you sleeping all day long and now you wake up and say you're tired. You're unbelievable, _my _dumb cow." Reborn cupped Lambo's face with his hands, and planted a small kiss on his head.

"Oh, I am unbelievable. Don't you ever think about it. " Lambo blushed, but he immediately threw his hands to the bed and pulled the blanket up again. Reborn growled, looking at his sleepy lover. Maybe he was really tired after all.

"Sleep well, dumb cow." The hitman said, with a small smile on his face. And he walked towards to the door, and closed it slowly.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_And then...._)

"Hi there, Lambo-san." Chrome smiled gently at Lambo when she saw the thunder guardian was searching for something inside the refrigerator.

"Oh, good morning, Chrome-chan." Lambo took a huge bite out of the green apple that he found in the refrigerator and sat on the table. He took the vanilla cream bottle and sprayed it on top of the green apple he was eating and put some chopped cinnamon on, too.

Chrome's eyebrow rose, what the heck is he eating? "Er....Lambo-san? Why are you eating that apple with vanilla cream and cinnamon? I... I suppose it would taste so strange..."

"Eh? No, actually it tastes so good, wanna try?" Lambo licked the vanilla cream that fell onto his fingers, and shoved the creamy-green apple in front of Chrome.

"Oh no, thank you." Chrome immediately refused it, with a silly grin on her face. "And.... I think your favorite food is grapes, Lambo-san... and why do you eat apples now?"

"Well, it is.... but somehow I want to eat this! And... Hey, do you smell apple pie from here?" Lambo said, he titled his head like a child.

Chrome sighed.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(And THEN.....)

Reborn found Lambo crying on his bed, while hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. Reborn studied the situation closely, what the hell just happened to him? Why is he crying?

"Oi." The hitman snapped. He sat on the bed and put his hand on the younger guardian's back. "What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked. Reborn immediately pulled his hand from Lambo and he blinked twice before gritting his teeth, what on earth....

"What the hell is wrong with you? Tell me!" Reborn gripped Lambo's shoulder and turned him around so he could see the Cow's face. His emerald green eyes stared at him, wide and full of tears.

"I-I hate you!" Lambo shouted. He wailed loudly and full droplets of tears ran down his pink cheeks. "I hate everything about you! I always hated you from the beginning, but why now am I stuck with you?! You're always being mean and cruel to me! You don't even really care about me! You only played with me as your toy!" He shouted, before hiding his face in the pillow and started screaming.

Reborn stared at him with his dumbfounded look, his mouth agape. Lambo was never so...so... _peachy _like this before. Well, it surprised Reborn that he sees it now.

"Please, for god's sake... can you calm down first?" Reborn asks politely. It was a rare change to see Reborn not in his Sarcasm and Evil mode. "You're thinking too far and too much today. Maybe it's because you ate the whole rum cake."

Lambo pulled his face off from the pillow. "I'm not drunk if that's what are you thinking!" He groaned.

Reborn sighed again, before he stroked his hand through Lambo's silky and wavy hair, ruffling his hair a little bit. The thunder guardian blushed and looked away; he could hear Reborn chuckle at his reaction.

"You know exactly what my feelings are to you, and I thought you never had a doubt of it. You know that you're mine, and I'm yours." Reborn's arms embracing the trembling guardian. Lambo whirled around and tightly hugged his beloved tutor back.

"I'm sorry..." Lambo whispered softly, Reborn hushed him down. "I don't know what's happening with me. I feel so strange and somehow I feel like I want to cry and scream a lot."

"_Peachy_." Reborn muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Lambo titled his head, and gazed into the hitman's eyes.

"Ah, nothing... now stop your whining, wipe your tears off, and get some rest." Reborn patted Lambo's head again before he heading to the door. "I'll meet you later."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(............)

Lambo jerked his head up from the toilet seat, his face very pale. His last dinner was coming out from his mouth again, and it felt terrible; like hell. Reborn noticed this when he came into the room and found his _lover _throwing up in the toilet, and it was not a pretty picture at all.

"_Oh geez, I'm getting this bizarre feeling again...what's wrong with me??_" Lambo mentally shouted to himself, while he finished emptying his stomach again and flushed the toilet.

Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his back; Reborn was kneeling behind him and rubbing his back gently and softly, like he was afraid to hurt the thunder guardian.

"There, there, it's okay." Reborn held Lambo by the wrist, and pulled him out from the bathroom. "I'll get an aspirin for you." And then went out from the room again.

Lambo sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes looking straight at the wooden floor. His stomach was twisting like hell again, and he cursed himself. This weird sickness that he had was driving him insane and the worst part was he didn't know what kind of sickness this was.

And not much later, Reborn come back to the room holding a glass of cold water and an aspirin tablet in his other hand. He handed the medicine to the poor thunder guardian.

Lambo quickly put the aspirin on his mouth and swallowed it with the cold water; he took a deep breath after drinking it.

"Feeling any better?" Reborn asked, a weak smile formed on his face. He sat beside Lambo, and took a hold of his cold hand.

"A little....but it's not helping me at all." Lambo put the glass down on the table, and he rested his head upon the Hitman's shoulder; It felt so comfortable.

"Can you tell me, what the symptoms are?" Reborn asked, wrapping his hand on Lambo's waist to bring him closer. "Maybe I know your sickness."

"Well... ah, it's started almost 3 weeks ago. My stomach is like, beating me from the inside painfully in the mornings. I have slept for almost 10 hours per-day, my body feels so tired...do you know what sickness this is?" Lambo pouted cutely at Reborn, meanwhile Reborn stared at him with a dumbfounded look.

And suddenly Reborn fell down from the bed, his feet becoming cold all of a sudden. He definitely knows what kind of sickness it was.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Lollypop, **_**MIKA **_)

**MATTGASM: **hwai!!! BETAed by _TehSpookyWaffle_!!! xxDDD Ta-ra-ra-thanks!!! You're sooo kind xD I think I wanna write more.... x3 and sadly this is a Oneshot.... ;3 I know, Reborn is sooo OOC (again).... hohoho.... thanks for reading! And 100 muffins for _TehSpookyWaffle_ xD good luck with your college :D


End file.
